Star-Lord
190th PAGE ON THIS WIKI! Peter Jason Quill, also known as Star-Lord, is one of the titular protagonists of the Guardians of the '' ''Galaxy duology and one of the deuteragonists of Avengers: Infinity War. Originally from Earth, he was captured and adopted by the space pirate known as Yondu Udonta, after his mother tragically passed away, on orders of his biological father Ego. Years later and many more as a outlaw, he learns of a great threat to the galaxy, where he becomes the leader of an unlikely group of heroes to defend it and it's people. Why He Rocks # Quill can create inventive, and often extremely unorthodox, solutions to problems on the fly. His confrontation with Ronan the Accuser is an example of this, distracting him long enough for Rocket and Drax to put the Enforcer back together to destroy Ronan's hammer to break loose the stone. # His character and persona came to life thanks to the comedic/semi-serious attitude given him by amazing performances by Chris Pratt. # He was unwilling to watch Gamora die in space, so he exited his pod giving Gamora his mask, saving her life, nearly at the cost of his own. # His undying love for 80s/90s music, a trait inherited from his mother, which gave the films he appears in the bouncing, memorable soundtrack we all came to know and appreciate. # He was the one who brought the titular Guardians together to save Xandar, showcasing his leadership qualities and a certain amount of charisma, since all the members were well-known outlaws. # He has a strong love towards his family and loved ones, which drives him to protect those around him and makes him reluctant to hurt his friends. # His loving, family-like relationship with the Guardians where they work more as a dysfunctional family instead of a serious working unit. # His budding chemistry with fellow MCU players, lron-Man and Doctor Strange, a trio mustached, sarcastic superheroes. Bad Qualities # His monumental screw-up in Avengers: Infinity War which greatly divided his fanbase into two, in which he allowed Thanos to break free of the collected hold of the heroes on Titan, resulting in Thanos getting the Time Stone from Strange, invading Wakanda to get the Mind Stone, fully assembling the fabled Infinity Gauntlet, and snapping his fingers; ending with half the universe turning into dust. # Due to being raised as a child by aliens, having possibly not learned just how weak humans are compared to other beings, he never suspected that he was half alien himself and assumed his inhuman resilience to be normal for any creature. # He openly insults Tony Stark (the smartest being in the MCU), Thor (the literal god of thunder), and the entire human race. # His emotions tend to get the best of him, as he's prone to outbursts of rage and sadness when confronted by the death of a loved one. Trivia * His favorite movie of all time is Footloose. * As explained in Bad Quality #1, Peter helped Thanos assemble the Infinity Gauntlet, though many debunked this idea as it was part of Dr. Strange's plan, which was the reason why no one stopped him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Marvel Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:1970s Characters Category:1980s Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:Gunners Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Live Action Characters Category:2020s Characters